


Steve Rogers X Reader – Run to Me

by writeyouin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: When the reader gets engaged, Steve is forced to face his own feelings.





	Steve Rogers X Reader – Run to Me

Steve stared at you, blocking out the conversation and taking in your features like he was seeing you for the first time again; your eyes lit up as you spoke animatedly.

“So what do you think? Steve? Steve? Have you listened to a word I’ve said?” you shook your head with a genial grin, resorting to clicking your fingers in front of him.

He blinked rapidly, “Sorry (Y/N), I got distracted, could you repeat that first part?”

“Wow, you really are out of it, okay, Mark proposed to me last night and I said yes, how amazing is that?”

Steve took a deep breath, it almost felt to him like there wasn’t enough air in the room, how had he let this happen? How had he missed his chance to be with you? He wanted to yell at you, take you into his arms, be with you forever but none of that mattered; he had let you slip by, all because he was too wrapped up in his own problems to bother asking you out at a time before Mark.

“You okay there Steve? You look a bit pale,” you placed a cool hand to his head, feeling the instant heat of a blush, “You’re feeling a little warm honey, do you need anything?”

“No, no I’m fine, just wish this bar had air-con is all,” he smiled lightly, with churning insides, “I’m happy for you, really, this is great, I know how much this guy means to you.”

“Thank you, it means a lot to me that you think so, after all where would I be without my best Steve or something to that effect?”

“Yeah… so uh when’s the wedding?”

“Next year, we have a lot of time to plan. In the meantime, what about you? Do you have a special someone in your life?”

“Something like that but it’s complicated.”

“Oh, Steve Rogers you have been keeping secrets from me, who is the lucky one?”

“No one you’d know, but uh, it can’t work,” he took a swig of his beer, desiring nothing more than the ability to get drunk.

Your forehead creased, all this time you had been talking about your happiness but ignoring your friends’, you grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show support, “What’s wrong Steve? Why can’t it work?”

“The person I’m interested in has… feelings for someone else.”

“Maybe… or maybe you’ve just never presented the opportunity, you never know Steve, whoever it is may have just thought you were never interested, why don’t you tell them? See what happens.”

“Nah, it’s too late for that now.”

“Okay, well you should know, I’m always around if you want to talk.”

He smiled bitterly, placing his hand hand on top of yours, “Thanks (Y/N), that’s good to know.”

* * *

Steve rang you for the third time, worry pouring off him as he paced the towers’ living room, “ _Come on (Y/N), pick up the god-damn phone._ ”

“Steve,” Natasha grabbed his shoulder, he snapped the phone shut.

“Everything okay Nat?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing, what are you doing in here? You’ve been pacing, you never pace.”

“Yeah, sorry,” he sighed, “I just can’t get through to (Y/N), (s)he always answers the phone.”

“(Y/N)!” Shock lined Natasha’s usually smooth features, “You haven’t heard? (s)he hasn’t left her house for two days, (s)he found Mark in bed with someone else.”

“What?” Steve almost shouted.

“I- you two are so close I thought you’d be the first to know.”

“I’m going over there,” Steve strode past Natasha.

“Steve,” Natasha called, he turned to face her, “Good luck.”

He nodded before storming out the tower to his bike.

* * *

Loud banging at the door reverberated through the house, you sat in the hall hunched against the wall, with a great effort you managed to shout, “GO AWAY MARK, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN.”

“(Y/N), It’s me, Steve.”

“Steve?” you whimpered, unsure of what to do or say.

“Why didn’t you tell me what happened (Y/N)? I could’ve been there for you.”

“Go away Steve… I just want to be left alone.”

“No, I’m not leaving, not without an explanation. I can’t leave knowing that you’re going to be here alone.”

A fresh bout of tears streamed down your face, “It was our bed,” you sobbed.

“What?”

“I can’t even sleep in my own house because he had sex with someone else in our bed… I came home early to surprise him and…” you couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Oh God… (Y/N), I’m sorry, I really am but you don’t have to do this alone, just let me in… please.”

“Why?”

“Because… Any man would be lucky to have you and right now you don’t see that all because some jerk couldn’t see what he had in front of him, an amazing, selfless person who deserves the best life has to offer. Look, you don’t have to let me in but if you don’t I’m going to sit out here all night because you’re my best friend and that’s what best friends do, they run to each other, I’m asking you now, run to me,” throughout his speech the words ‘best friend,’ pained him, however he knew that’s what you needed right now, a friend, not a lover.

You crawled up, unlocking the door, Steve had both arms on either side of the frame, as if that would somehow convey his message better. He looked you up and down, your skin was paler than usual, there were dark rings under your eyes, and your hair was limp and greasy; despite all this he hugged you, shutting the door with his foot.

You collapsed against him, letting him hold you up, he stayed there holding you until there were no more tears left; after that you weren’t quite sure what happened, you just remembered that Steve was there to take care of you at the time you needed him most.

* * *

It had been six months since your breakup with Mark, sometimes you didn’t think you could have coped without Steve by your side supporting you; since the incident a few others had shown interest in you but you’d rejected all potential partners, not ready to start something new.

You sat awaiting Steve’s arrival at your usual spot in the bar, he entered, taking the chair opposite you, “I think we need to find another bar,” he smiled.

“And miss the charm of this one? Why?” you joked with a wink, in reality the bar was a dive but for some reason you were always drawn to it.

“I just saw a man picking up his teeth in the bathroom.”

“Okay, that’s an ambiguous sentence from start to finish, was he an old guy who dropped his teeth or?”

“No, he was a drunk guy who knocked some teeth out falling and decided it was a good idea to collect them.”

“And you didn’t help the man? He may have an emotional attachment to those teeth, you call yourself a captain.”

Steve chuckled, “So, any news in other things or are we going to sit and laugh at drunks all night?”

“I happen to like laughing at drunks thank you very much, but as for news…” you thought about it while Steve took a swig of his beer, “I’ve been thinking about dating again.”

Steve choked on the beer, almost spitting it on you.

“Jeez Steve you alright?”

He waited till he got his coughing under control, “Fine, just surprised, what brought this on?”

When you were sure he was okay you continued, “I guess it’s just time, you know?”

“Uh-huh… so you got anyone in mind?”

“Not in particular… hey, you don’t look well, you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah it’s just…” he took a minute, thinking to himself, “ _This is it Steve, don’t screw this up again._ ”

He took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say, “I uh, I know someone who’s interested in you.”

“Really? Who?”

He grabbed your hand, caressing the fingers cautiously, “Me.”

“Wait what?” you sat, frozen in place.

“(Y/N), I missed my chance to ask you out before but I’m doing it now, I want to be with you, I have for a long time, if you don’t feel the same then I’ll still be here, as your friend but I-”

“Shut up, I need a moment.”

He did as you asked, waiting for you to speak, when he’d waited more than three minutes he spoke up again, clearing his throat first, “I don’t expect an answer now if you want me to leave.”

“Wait a minute… so that person we were talking about before, the one you were interested in, that was-”

“You.”

“And I sat there listening to you talk about all the reasons you couldn’t be with me.”

“That pretty much sums it up. (Y/N), I kind of need something to go on here, do you need some time to think about this or…”

“Kiss me,” you ordered.

“What?”

“Kiss me. I’ll know how I feel when you kiss me.”

“(Y/N), that’s mad how will that-”

You pulled him over the table by his shirt collar, cutting him off with a kiss of your own, Steve wasn’t sure whether to pull away or keep going, he’d wanted this for as long as he’d known you but he didn’t want to take advantage; you let him go, the taste of his beer lingering sweetly.

Steve stared at you breathlessly, you nodded thoughtfully, “Well Mr Rogers, looks like you’ve got yourself a date if you’re still interested.”

He broke into a confused smile, “I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
